The Right Hand of Fate
by darkmousey
Summary: Sesskag. Naraku is defeated, but with nearly everyone dead and the well closed, Kagome is trapped away from her family. Myouga tells her that if mated to a powerful youkai she may live to see them again. But what youkai would want a miko for a mate?
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Hand of Fate**

Summary: S/K. Nearly everyone is dead at the end of the final battle and the well is closed, trapping Kagome in the feudal era. Despite her blossoming powers, exponentially stronger now that she has both her complete soul and the Shikon no Tama, she does not have the long life she would need to see her family again. Myouga tells her of a legend stating that a powerful human claimed by a powerful youkai gains the longevity of the youkai. But what youkai would want a miko for a mate?

This is in response to the challenge posted by i.like.dots February 2007. I saw it and fell in love with the idea. I know it says "must be NC-17" but if I try to do a full, blown out lemon, the only thing I will succeed in doing is embarrass myself, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. I will make it worthy of an R rating, though. If anyone likes writing lemons and would like to contribute to the story, let me know (see profile).

* * *

_Prologue: Winter 1512_

Kagome looked up to the dark sky, lightened only by the flurry of snowflakes fluttering down to the earth, before returning her gaze to the rough waters before her.

Too late. She was always too late.

Or perhaps not too late, but rather too hasty. She had known, even as she had made up her mind so late in autumn, even as the first frost began to show on the grass, that she would never be able to make it in time. But she had fooled herself, thinking that, perhaps, if she was lucky, she'd make it on time, or the waters wouldn't be so bad, and someone would be willing to take her across these waters so she could continue her journey to the Northern Lord.

No one would be willing to make the journey for a months, she knew. Even if she found someone willing, it would only mean risking the safety of both the boat and the lives of its passengers, and she wasn't about to put that guilt on her shoulders, should she live to do so.

Depressed, but not so much so as to lose sense of practicality, Kagome turned from the pier and faced the town around her. Judging by the weight of her coin purse, she had enough left to buy a couple nights at an inn, but after that she would need to find a way to support herself. _Not that that'll be difficult_, she thought to herself. It was a large town—it was a port, after all. There had to be some jobs available.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll start looking for a way to earn some money._ That was tomorrow. Tonight, she wanted only warm food, a warm bed, and a warm blanket she could snuggle to chase away her dreams.

* * *

_Chapter One:_ _Late summer 1512  
_

The clearing was a familiar place to Kagome, in the last six years—and, indeed, all of her life she had felt the strength and protection of the great Goshinboku in its center. It was to this clearing she went when she was happy, or sad, or scared, or just felt like talking or yelling or…remembering. It was here that she met Inuyasha.

Kagome knelt before the seventh grave she had dug in the clearing surrounding the Goshinboku, head bowed in silent prayer as she inhaled the sweet burning incense.

Her companions in the quest for the Shikon shards had been buried here just over a year ago. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, even Kikyou…And now Kaede, her mentor, her only remaining family in this time, joined them.

And now she was alone, unable to pass through the well, unable to let the past—and future—go. The Shikon may have been complete, but her heart was torn.

At a stinging at her neck, she slapped at whatever pest had caused the sensation. She brought her hand down and smiled. _Well, maybe not completely alone._ She smiled as the flea in her hand re-inflated himself. "Myouga, it's good to see you again."

"Ah, yes, Kagome-sama, your blood is still as sweet as ever." He cleared his throat, becoming more solemn. "I have come to express my sympathy. I heard Kaede-sama passed on and I wish to offer my support to you as you take on her duties as successor."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm afraid your information was partially wrong this time, Myouga. Kaede trained another to take her place. She has been performing her duties as village miko since last fall."

"B-but…! Kagome-sama, you are the one most suited now that you—"

Seeing the baffled expression on his face, she shook her head, interrupting him. "I love this village. It feels like a second home to me; everyone knows each other and gets along most of the time; and, for the most part, they are accepting of me and whatever strange things and people I attract. But I can't help but wonder what ties me to the village now. It's like…a warm, beautiful painting I've stepped through and become a part of, but I haven't been there since the beginning, so there will always be some kind of dissonance." She paused, collecting her thoughts again. "The well broke even before we defeated Naraku, and no matter how many times we jumped in, no matter what we did or who we consulted, it wouldn't open again. Everyone is dead, and all I have left of them are my memories and their ashes. And now Kaede…" She sniffled, trying not to cry, not this moment. Inuyasha would tell her to be strong. "Before she left," she said more quietly, "she told me that she didn't want me to have any responsibilities to this village. She said she knew what I felt, that there's something more out there for me to do, and when it came time for me to do it, she didn't want me to feel like I had to stay for the sake of the villagers. So, she trained a young girl, Maiko. She was a good choice; she has some power, and enjoys the life of a miko." She gave an assuring smile. "I help her with daily chores, and other duties when she gets swamped. It's been working out well."

"But, Kagome-sama, don't the villagers prefer you? Now that the Shikon no Tama was absorbed into you, your powers have been fully unleashed! You are much more capable than any other miko."

A dark look came over Kagome. "They don't know."

"What? How could they not? You were the miko who defeated the evil Naraku."

"Yes," she agreed bitterly, "that is what all the rumors say. I am the miko who defeated Naraku, who supposedly became the living jewel, who supposedly is able to grant the desires of any who claim her, who supposedly lives in this region of Japan. The great Shikon Miko." She turned her head away. "I have heard so many rumors like these, with the truth of their foundation so twisted…Myouga, I want to be able to live as a normal person, a normal miko. Here, I have been able to mask my aura and 'prove' that I am not as great as these rumors make people believe I am, but, if some youkai or power-crazed human were to pick up on my level of power, and were to capture me…"

Myouga looked up to her troubled face before acquiescing. "I understand, Kagome-sama. There are such great things that you could do with your powers, but in your current situation…" he let the sentence fade. "I am sorry to have upset you in any way. As I said, I came to pay my respects, and now I must be going." He made to hop away.

"Wait!"

"Yes, Kagome-sama?"

She blinked away the tears that had not yet left her eyes and smiled, all forgiven. "It would be really, really nice if you could stay here tonight…or even longer. If you like."

He nodded and returned her smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

It had been two weeks since Myouga had arrived at the village. He had been somewhat pleasantly surprised that Kagome had settled into her newest role in life. She and Maiko seemed to get along well and had a very easygoing relationship, but it wasn't anywhere near the deep connection shared by those in the shard-collecting group. 

She had settled into a schedule. In the mornings, she would work in her private garden, then in the garden set aside for herbs. She would eat a quick lunch before heading out into the forest for—as it appeared to Myouga—whatever struck her fancy, be it water, herbs, rocks, or whatever else she could find that fit in her basket. These trips often ended with a trip to a nearby river or hot spring. Then she would arrive at the hut she shared with Maiko to make dinner. After that, she would spend her nights 'experimenting' with her day's finds, storing the mixtures in jars. Sometimes, if he concentrated on it, he could feel her intentionally weaving in some of her miko energy.

Some days, she would skip her afternoon scavenging to go into the village to barter. It was here he learned that those materials she had scavenged and mixed were actually tonics of sorts—simple remedies for small illnesses—a runny nose or a sore throat—and even luxury items—like soaps or food seasonings.

When he had congratulated her on her success, she had sheepishly confessed that the only reason she had even tried was because she had been running out of shampoo. Being able to barter and help people with her mixtures was just an added bonus.

But he knew that wasn't the only way Kagome helped the villagers. At this time of year, when all the men were out in the fields, injuries were abundant and she was called out a lot to help Maiko with her healing duties. Although Maiko had a gift for healing with her miko energy, Kagome's gift was much greater. And even though she did claim modestly that the injuries she healed weren't as bad as the villagers thought—that it was just a sprain not a break, that the cut really wasn't that deep—he knew the truth.

Knowing this made him wonder: if her power used for healing was this strong, what did that say about other, more destructive uses of it? He realized what kind of predicament she was in. And he never faulted anyone for lying low. For although he knew that, should she make herself—her power—known, she would attract strong allies, he also couldn't fault her for wanting to protect herself when her dearest, closest friends were gone.

He looked out the window. It was raining, but nowhere near the downpour earlier. Maiko had left the hut in the middle of dinner: a group of boys had been playing in the mud and one had fallen and supposedly broken something. Kagome finished cleaning everything up, leaving some of the stew to warm by the fire for the village's miko. Tonight, instead of making her brews, she seemed content to sit facing the hearth, with her arms around her knees. They sat like that for a while before she spoke to him.

"Myouga, even with the Shikon back inside me, and my power increased, do I still have the lifespan of a normal human?"

He thought for a while, wondering what had brought on this train of thought, scouring his brain for any facts or myths that might answer her question. "I think only if you were to wish on the jewel would your life extend beyond that of a mortal. The only other miko I can recall who matched your current strength is Midoriko but…"

"She was killed."

He nodded. Though he doubted he could see her, the silence was enough. They both knew the story.

"I've been thinking for a while now. The well is closed, and I'm human. My family on this side of the well is no longer with me, and I'm no longer with my family on the other side. I'll never see them again." Tears began to trail down her cheeks. "With all the wars, and the time between this time and then, there's no safe way to leave a message. I can't even give them that much. They deserve at least that much. They deserve to know that I lived, that I missed them!"

Myouga hopped to her shoulder, trying to comfort her, waiting for her to calm down. Then it struck him. "There is an old tale that my former lord, the Inu no Taisho, believed." He waited for her attention to focus on him. "Supposedly, if a human of great strength were to be mated to a youkai of great strength—a taiyoukai—the human would gain the strength, the longevity of the youkai."

Kagome sat, letting this all sink in before she sighed. "What youkai would want to mate a miko?" Before Myouga could jump in, she said, "No, let me rephrase that. What youkai would want to mate the Shikon Miko with no intention of forcing her to use her powers to create an empire?" The image of Sesshoumaru popped into her mind. He was the only taiyoukai she could recall. Powerful, yes. And he wanted to gain power and prestige on his own, not by cheating with a jewel or a miko. She snorted. _He'd be more likely to kill me than mate me._

"There is one I believe who can help you."

"Who?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"The Lord of the North—he is already mated, but I think he would be honored, excited even, to help you." Myouga nodded to himself, very sure. "He's very…eccentric, but has good ties to most of the noble families, both human and youkai. He should be able to help you find a youkai with the characteristics you need."

For the first time, Kagome was truly interested. If this Lord of the North could help her, she could live long enough to see her family. If not…_I'll be right back here again, no harm. Hopefully. If the worst that could happen is me failing, then…_

"I'm in."

* * *

Okay, if anyone's wondering "What happened to Kag/Kur?" I have fallen in love with Sesshoumaru again, so when I fall in love with Kurama again, I will continue with the crossovers.

The next chapter will be coming in the next couple of days. It's finished, but there are a few things that I want to fix in it, and I want to make it a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right Hand of Fate**

_ Chapter Two: Spring 1512 _

As the light of dawn first began to appear through the window, Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, lay upon the bed propped upon his elbow.He looked down upon the beautifully nude female youkai, allowing himself to grope a breast one last time before leaving the bed. It was the first time in a while that he had seen Ririka, who he at one time slept with regularly. They had met centuries ago but, while they found their connection in the bedroom was…passionate, outside their attitudes were conflicted at best. So they tended kept their "friendship" between the sheets. Behind him, Ririka moaned in her sleep, turning toward the warm area in the bed he had left.

Sliding open and closed the shoji doors, he saw Mizuki, a member of the small staff he allowed into the inner sanctum—his personal living area—of his fortress. She stood practically at attention, awaiting his orders. He nodded to her, the signal letting her know to follow normal procedure—allow the sleeping woman to bathe and eat if she desired before leading her out of the castle. He left, knowing she would do her job.

Mizuki was one of the few he trusted, which was one reason his personal staff was so small. The other being that he didn't want unnecessary servants milling about loudly. Currently on his personal staff were the cook and her helper, two general servants and the major domo. And, of course, Jaken, who had eventually proved his usefulness in helping sort through his paperwork and keep everyone on task.

However, the outer area of the fortress had many more people. This was where the guards were housed, where less important guests slept for the duration of their stay, as well as some artisans. As such, a much larger staff was required. His advisors, though they had the option of staying in the inner sanctum, opted instead to stay with their families in the guest houses scattered around the area, only a short distance away. And at this point in his rule, he had little need to call on them, as he was much more experienced and cunning than when he had taken the position over a century ago.

He continued down the hall to his room—he never allowed the women he invited for a simple tumble under the covers into his own chambers—where he could enter into a more secluded area of the hot spring the fortress was built around.

He took his time bathing; there was nothing of great importance that he had to do today, just the usual land requests, settling disputes, signing off for imports and exports.

The rest of the day, he would be free to research. He had been hearing disturbing news from the mainland lately. Foreign humans had been docking there lately, bringing with them new, more powerful weapons. Some of the weaker youkai had begun to flee to the Western Lands, bringing news of the loud, powerful projectiles that had given the humans more power. He needed to know what he would be up against, should the humans decide to sail east.

Dressed, but without his heavy armor he wore while patrolling his lands, he exited his room, ready to spend another day in his study. But he stopped. Just one door down from his was a room that was once the sleeping quarters of the bubbling little girl that had traveled with him for years.

_ Rin… _

As always, he was unable to resist the pull to her room, to see if she could possibly be there, though he knew she wasn't. She had long ago died and rested, even now, in the gardens of his fortress that she loved so much.

He slid open the door and stepped into her room. Her scent, though slowly fading, was still there. The room was not dusty, as the servants cleaned it monthly. And it still held the feeling of Rin. A stack of papers—her drawings—lay on her bedside table. The closet still held a set of small, child-sized kimonos. A mishmash of flowers—the last "bouquet" she had ever picked—sat, dried, in a vase on her desk, lit by the morning light. She always did enjoy waking up feeling the warm sunlight on her face. And at night she would stand on the roof, watching the sun set until he or Jaken brought her to her room.

_ If… Rin should ever die… would you please not forget about me? _

Startled, he abruptly left the room, walking at a much quicker pace to his study.

_ Such a foolish thing… _

* * *

A week had passed now since the last time he had entered Rin's room. He was still in the slight depression he always ended up in every time he was reminded of her. 

_Naraku…If he had been killed faster…If I had been more aware…_

Once upon a time, he had been alone. He traveled by himself, seeking power. Then he was joined by Jaken, who proved himself to be a loyal retainer, ready to die for his lord; and, in fact, had—though he was brought back to life.

And then Rin…True, like Jaken, she never really let her mouth have a break. She ways always talking or laughing, but he never really minded. There was something about her that made him want to relax, but always feel he must be on alert in order to protect her. When she was alive, his castle always felt much more…alive, real, home, just …_more._

And now, it was just…empty.

He looked up from the book he had been reading (though he hadn't been paying any attention to it) when Jaken knocked on the door before entering the study with another stack of papers.

"This is the last of it, Sesshoumaru-sama. Correspondence from the other lords."

Sesshoumaru sighed. Jaken always saved this for last because it caused his lord the most frustration.

As Sesshoumaru perused the stack, he saw it was more of the same. The lords were all his late fathers age, and older, mated and with several children who they wanted either mated or trained. He mentally snorted. Like he would ever do that again. The last time he had opened his house to train another lord's son, he got practically no work done. Even Rin, human and young, knew better than that dolt. No, he knew better now. And he knew he still had another couple centuries before the other lords truly pressured him to mate—or had the right to force him to do so. By then, he would hopefully have found someone acceptable to his standards—strong, attractive, loyal, lacking complete avarice.

Almost finished browsing the stack, he found a letter that caught his interest, signed by the Lord of the North, Fuyudori Tanchou.

_"…My mate has been complaining for some time of your absence at her parties. Perhaps you could take a break from the reigning of your lands to get her off my back…"_

Sesshoumaru smiled at the tone of the letter. He knew for a fact what a handful the Lady of the North could be: a graceful, compliant lady of the court one moment, and a vengeful banshee the next. Yet, he found her company enjoyable as well. She was the only other he knew who shared his obsession with poisons, and other, lighter potions. She must have something new to show him to have bothered the easygoing northern lord to this extent.

He nodded, making up his mind. He would have to take a couple months to prepare, make sure everything would be properly taken care of in his absence, make sure everything important would be forwarded to the right place…but that was all that would be required to prepare for a long stay, perhaps even till next spring. After all, that's what advisors were for.

He quickly penned a response to the northern lord of his expected date of arrival before responding to the other taiyoukai.

_"…This Sesshoumaru regrets to inform the Eastern Lord that I have already accepted the invitation of the Lord of the North Fuyudori Tanchou and do not expect to return to the Western Lands until after the new year. As such, this Sesshoumaru will not be able to visit the other Lords for some time…"_

* * *

AN: Sorry it's a little late; I got a new book and, well..._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Right Hand of Fate**

_Chapter 3: Spring 1513_

Kagome woke to the bright light of dawn shining on her face, as she did every morning. It was something she couldn't change; it was a small room, and its one window faced east. But despite the size and the fact that she missed being able to sleep in even an hour past sunrise, she was grateful, as she hadn't thought she'd be lucky enough to find permanent accommodations for the winter season.

When she'd initially began looking for a way to earn money, she was hopeful; after all, in her experience, port towns were busy, filled with people and constant transactions. However, by her second day of searching for a job, she had come to an important realization: without the possibility of travel by boat, business slowed, and no new help was required.

_If I hadn't come across this shrine, I don't know what I would have done._

Though she wouldn't say she was happy that the head healer at the temple had managed to be stuck on the other side of the waterway while helping the sister shrine, it would never be said that Kagome ever ignored opportunity when it knocked. She was given this room in return for her knowledge and new remedies. When she wasn't busy easing coughs, healing wounds or assisting in births, she was at the archery range at the back of the shrine, helping the apprentice mikos and monks improve their skills.

It was something she enjoyed very much.

_Though I guess I won't be able to teach for a while again._ She had spoken to the harbormaster just yesterday. Although fishing boats had been on the water for a week, today was the first day boats would be allowed to cross to the northern island of Hokkaido.

Knowing breakfast would be served in less than an hour, Kagome left the warm comfort of her sheets to dress and wash her face. She made sure her futon was rolled up and blankets placed neatly in the closet before setting her pack by the door.

She turned to the awakening flea by her pillow. "Myouga, I'm gonna go get breakfast. Do you want to come with?"

He thought about it for a moment before responding. "No, Kagome, I'd better not. I'm still stuffed from last night. I'll just have a quick bite on one of the sailors once we're underway."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

After breakfast, she returned to her room to collect her pack and went to see the head miko to give her thanks. She left a bag of remedies and soaps and was delighted to receive in return a bag of provisions. _That'll save me a lot of money_, she thought, only too grateful she wouldn't have to spend the little she had left on food. _And, hopefully, I won't have to rely on gathering quite so soon. This should last me a couple weeks if I'm careful._

And then, before she knew it, she was at the harbor. Though it was smaller than she would have liked, the captain of the boat she would be traveling on was planning on passing the town of Hakodate completely, heading straight for Muroran, saving Kagome the trouble of traveling around the cape by foot, which was the main reason she had chosen this boat rather than waiting for a larger boat a week later.

_The quicker, the better. Now, there's only one thing left to do._ Putting her hands together, she looked up at the sky and prayed. _Please, please don't let me get seasick._

* * *

_Two weeks later _

She hadn't managed to lose her lunch on the small boat, but she had only been too happy to return to land six days after boarding it. She let loose a giggle. _Mama always did joke that I could ride the most nauseating roller coasters out there and not feel a thing, but put me on a boat…_ Her attitude became serious. _Mama…Souta…Jii-chan…I_ will _see you again. I have to._

She looked up at the sun, high in the sky. If the villagers in the last town were right, then by her calculations, she should be able to get to Asahikawa, where the Northern Lord lived, by sunset. Not wanting to take any chances, she picked up her pace.

* * *

Sure enough, just a few hours later, she could clearly see a lavish residence no more than a mile away.

Unfortunately, just a couple minutes later, she stood in front of two threatening guards who refused to move an inch.

"I said, I require the aid of the Northern Lord. Please, let me enter," she said, getting irritated at their fixed positions.

"And as we said," responded the guard to her left, arms crossed, "he will hold court in two days. You may speak to him then."

"I'm sorry, but I really must insist. If you don't let me in, I will let myself in."

The two guards looked at the woman. Though she wore the garb of a miko (haggard as the garments were from travel) they sensed next to no spiritual powers from her. The guard on her right snorted. "Oh really?"

_That's it. I'm through dealing with them._ "Yes, really." Her barrier surrounding her powers began to crack.

"Kagome-sama—" was all Myouga managed to say before she unleashed her powers.

The guards, once facing who they believed was a helpless pest of a miko, now trembled before the woman who glowed pink with anger.

Kagome, about to request entrance once again, was interrupted by laughter, then applause, by a single middle-aged man on horseback behind her. His riding clothes were made of good material, and the only adornment he wore was a ring with some sort of insignia. "Oh, that was good. Saito, Kensho," he said, addressing the two guards, "allow this miko entrance."

"Yes, my lord," they said as they hurried to open the gates.

_Lord? But..._

She turned to him in shock. "You're Fuyudori-sama, Cardinal Lord of the North?"

He nodded once, smiling.

"But—But you're human!"

"Yes, and you're the shikon miko I've heard so much about. It seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

AN: Okay, so…kinda short and pretty pointless. Sorry, this was a filler chapter, and not my best work (I have a couple oneshots on my mind, but have no idea how to start them; I'm horrible at starting things). She will meet Sesshoumaru, if not by next chapter then the chapter after; it just depends on where I feel the next chapter ends best.

And sorry for not updating for a while. I've been working on college applications, and I'm happy to say I've been accepted to Rice! Anyone who lives in Texas, especially Houston, knows how happy I am right now. Unfortunately, I was given no scholarships, and since we can't really afford to pay $42,000 a year, I'll be working on outside scholarships through March, so don't expect updates on this fic til April. However, I do have a couple oneshots planned. One I'm gonna try finishing this week, the other I haven't started yet, but may write for fun sometime in the next couple months.

Anyways, I wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
